Parce que je t'aime?
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS centré sur Théodore et Hermione
1. Pour une écharpe rouge

Il n'est peut-être que 16h30 chez moi, mais j'avais tout de même envie de participer à cette nuit du FOF. J'ai lu plusieurs OS tirés de ces nuits et chaque fois je me disais qu'un jour il faudrait que je me joigne à eux. Et voilà, mission accomplit! Je ne suis pas tellement fière du résultat que ça a pu donner, mais l'inspiration, sur le thème rouge, n'était pas vraiment là.

Pairing : Théodore Nott, avec mention d'Hermione Granger

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages appartiennenet à J.K. Rowling

**05 novembre 2010**

**Résumer **

Au cours de la dernière bataille, Théodore Nott choisit de quitter la bataille. _OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF._

**Pour une écharpe rouge**

Voilà quelques instants déjà qu'il avait déserté le champ de bataille. Incapable d'en supporté davantage, désireux de fuir ces mauvais présages qui l'assaillaient d'un côté comme de l'autre, Théodore Nott s'était discrètement élancé vers le château évitant quelques stupixes et quelques avada kadavra au passage. Dans cette foulée, plus personne ne faisait attention à l'endroit où il visait, jetant parfois un sort, sans même s'en rendre compte, sur un membre de son propre camp. Accoudé sur la balustrade de la tour d'astronomie, le Serpentard appuya son menton aux creux de ses mains, se laissant bercer par ses pensées. Il espérait, en vain, qu'elles puissent le calmer, arrêter les battements de son cœur qui cognaient sans cesse contre son torse.

_Comment on en est arrivé là? Ce n'est pas notre guerre pourtant, ce n'est pas ma guerre! Plus aucune solution ne semble s'offrir, seul le chaos nous entoure. Jamais Potter ne l'emportera, c'est terminé…._

À ses yeux, s'offraient un spectacle désolant. Les mangemorts, facilement reconnaissables à leurs grandes capes encombrantes, semblaient se complaire de la torture qu'ils infligeaient. Parce que oui, ils ne faisaient pas que tuer. Ils prenaient le temps de jouer avec leurs victimes avant de leur accorder le droit au trépas. Théodore avait grandit avec eux, avait appris à penser comme eux. Il savait que rien ne faisait plus plaisir que de s'entendre être supplié. Oh oui! Il avait aimé lui aussi, ce sang qui s'écoulait, ses cris apeurés et ses larmes interdites. Il les avait savourés dès qu'il avait été en âge de tenir une baguette. Seulement, c'était comme autre chose, ça avait finit par lui passer.

Ce matin encore, il aurait tout donné pour être celui qui tenait la baguette. À l'instant, il aurait tout donné pour n'être qu'un simple moldu, inconscient du drame qui se déroulait, dans un monde pas si loin du leur. Il avait Ginny Weasley à porté de main. Il avait tendu sa baguette vers elle, s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège impardonnable, mais il n'avait pas pu. Il était certain, pourtant, que le maître l'aurait récompensé s'il avait attaqué un être cher de Potter, sa copine.

Il avait été stoppé par une écharpe rouge qui courait à travers les corps morts, qui dansaient plutôt, entre les sortilèges lancés. Une écharpe rouge et or qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien pour l'avoir tant de fois harcelée en compagnie de quelques autres Serpentard. Cette tête de lionne, cette miss-je-sais-tout, cette fille aussi brillante que lui, leur avait donné à tous de nombreuses heures de plaisir et d'insultes. Et pourtant, à cet instant, ce n'était pas des insultes qui lui venaient aux lèvres, mais un dégoût total. Envers lui-même pour changer.

_Qui aurait pensé que l'un de ces fiers Serpentard puisse à un moment ou un autre douté de lui et ne plus être capable de ses regarder dans le miroir? J'aurais éclater de rire si quelqu'un me l'aurait prédit! _

Au milieu d'une bataille qui menaçait de détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient connu, Théodore Nott avait prit conscience de la stupidité de ses actes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait perçut que, peut-être, il n'était pas si intelligent que ça. Le regard fixé sur cette lionne aux joues rougies par le feu de l'action, il sut qu'il était venu le temps d'abandonner et de fuir. Trop tard pour changer de camp, il refusait d'être traité en traître par un camp comme par un autre. Ça disparition passerait inaperçue, du moins pendant un premier temps, et il serait déjà lorsqu'on penserait à le pourchasser.

C'est ainsi qu'il était atterrit tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie, pour s'accrocher une dernière fois, à l'image symbolique que représenterais désormais pour lui la Gryffondor. Jamais, il n'oublierait cette couleur rouge qui la caractérisait. Dans cette marée noire, il ne voyait qu'elle, les autres semblaient avoir disparut. Elle tournoyait seule, les cheveux entremêlées tombant devant ses yeux. Même à cette distance, il pouvait la voir souffler dessus dans l'espoir qu'ils ne viennent plus la gêner. Il rigola d'un rire faux devant son insuccès. Il la vit se pencher au dernier moment, évitant l'un de ses sortilèges mortels qui lui était destiné. Ou pas, il ne savait plus. Dans la même lancée, elle toucha de l'un des siens deux autres mangemorts qui tombèrent d'un coup, devenu marbre. Alors que cette scène se déroulait devant lui, jamais il ne lui avait traversé l'esprit d'aller combattre à ses côtés pour la protéger. Non, il était certain qu'elle pourrait se débrouiller sans lui.

_Ne meurs surtout pas, Granger! J'ai foi en toi qui m'a sortie de cet enfer. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, toi et ton écharpe rouge, alors tâche de survivre pour moi! _

Un dernier regard sur la cours, et il était venu temps pour lui de tirer sa révérence. Alors qu'il dévalait les marches, Théodore se promit que dès qu'il aurait une chance, il trouverait une écharpe rouge pour remplacer la sienne, d'un vert et argent qui lui donnait la nausée…


	2. Pourquoi je t'aime

Fic de Noël. Un peu en retard, certes, mais faite comme si vous ne vous en étiez pas rendu compte :D

* * *

Rating: K+

Pairing: Theodore/Hermione

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Résumé**

Elle se réveille un matin, celui-là même où Noël à pointé le bout de son nez, et elle se retrouve confronté à un jeu auquel elle hésite à jouer. Son coeur emporte la bataille, et la voilà qui découvre pourquoi il l'aime...

* * *

**Pourquoi je t'aime…**

_-Hermione! _S'écria Ginny en montant l'escalier qui menait vers les dortoirs. Une lettre a été laissée pour toit devant la porte ce matin. Je crois bien qu'elle vient d'un certain Serpentard…

La plus jeune des Weasley tenait l'enveloppe par un coin et l'agitait sous le nez de son amie. Celle-ci, encore un peu endormit, se redressa dans son lit et s'en empara, curieuse de voir de quoi il en retournait. Ginny s'installa derrière elle et posa son menton sur son épaule. Elle voulait découvrir en même temps qu'elle ce que dévoileraient les mots.

**« À Hermione, à qui je souhait un joyeux Noël! »**

Elle reconnu tout de suite son écriture à l'inscription argentée que portait l'enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit, et en ressortit une feuille de papier qu'elle déplia.

« _Hermione,_

_J'ai conscience que je t'ai probablement déçu cette année en acceptant les choix que m'imposaient mon père. Sache que j'en suis peiné, mais que la famille et la loyauté sont deux choses de grande importance chez les Serpentards. Notre amitié me manque horriblement et je peux comprendre que tu ne veules plus me l'accorder. Je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille exceptionnelle cette année et je regrette de ne pas lui avoir démontré. Si tu acceptes de m'écouter et de me laisser une chance, accepte ce jeu et je te dirai pourquoi je t'aime. Rejoins-moi à la tour de l'est quand sonnera midi, _

_Théodore Nott » _

Hermione pinça ses lèvres ensemble et replia la lettre. Ginny passa un bras autour d'elle en guise de câlin, puis se leva pour lui faire face. La mine perdue de son amie lui était incompréhensible et désespérante.

_-Alors quoi, Hermione? Tu ne vas quand même pas refuser ses excuses et d'embarquer dans son jeu? Ça crève les yeux qu'il t'aime! Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas le voir soupirer lorsque vous vous croisez dans les couloirs. Laisse-lui une chance, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, non? _

_-Mais il est avec eux, Gin, pas avec nous…_

_-Et après? On s'en moque! C'est Noël! Les gens devraient avoir le droit de s'aimer librement! _

-Hermione ne répondit rien, ramenant plutôt ses yeux sur l'inscription argentée, mais elle savait, au fond d'elle, que Ginny avait raison et qu'elle irait à ce rendez-vous…

Partout dans Poudlard, on pouvait entendre sonner les douze coups du carillon de midi. Hermione grimpait alors les marches menant à la tour de l'est. Elle s'arrêta, hésitante, sur la dernière. Si elle c'était éloignée de Théodore, ce n'était pas sans raison. Quand il avait officiellement accepté de recevoir la marque, elle avait vu tous ses espoirs qu'il change de camp réduit à néant. Bien que ce lui fût douloureux, elle avait ensuite passé des jours à pleurer dans les bras de Ginny, il était devenu un traître à ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait décemment point fraternisait avec l'ennemi sans en éprouver de la honte. Qu'est-ce qui rachetaient ses gestes aujourd'hui? Seuls les paroles de Ginny la poussait à entre dans la tour.

Elle parcourut des yeux la pièce sans y découvrir la Serpentard. La déception qu'il s'était joué d'elle s'empara de ses émotions. Elle avait reculé sur la première marche, prête à retourner à sa salle commune, prête à maudire et le Serpentard et sa meilleure amie pour l'avoir poussé à venir. Une enveloppe blanche délaissée sur le sol attira son attention. Elle s'avança jusqu'à elle et se pencha pour la prendre. Elle portait une inscription dont le lettrage argenté lui était familier.

_-Théodore, _ murmura-t-elle en traçant le contour des lettres.

**« À Hermione, que je remercies de me faire confiance. »**

Elle l'ouvrit, dans un état de frénésie. Sa joie empiétait sur sa déception et ses hésitations, elle se sentait faible d'ainsi céder à sa curiosité.

« _Hermione,_

_Merci d'être venue comme je te l'avais demandé. Je suis désolé de ne pas être là comme promis, mais j'ai un jeu à te proposer. Si tu l'acceptes, tu découvriras d'autres enveloppes à travers Poudlard, quatre plus précisément. Chacune d'elles dévoilera une raison pour laquelle je t'aime. _

_Première raison_

_Je t'aime parce que tu es Hermione Granger. Si loin de la superficialité des autres filles que j'ai fréquenté, pour ne pas dire mises dans mon lit, si différentes d'elles que j'ai parfois l'impression que tu n'es pas du même monde que nous. Supérieure et inaccessible, je ne te désire qu'encore plus. Je t'aime pour ce brin d'originalité en toi! _

_Théodore Nott _

_P.S. : Aurais-tu oublié la première fois que nos chemins se sont croisés? »_

Serrant la lettre entre ses doigts comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor précieux, Hermione dévala en courant les escaliers. Elle se souvenait, ce n'était pas des plus compliqué, il était à Serpentard. Et puis, il était l'ami de Drago Malfoy. Voué à les haïr des le moment où ils se sont croisés. Il n'avait certes jamais été le plus bavard, mais lorsqu'il daignait ouvrir la bouche, ses mots faisaient chaque fois l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Il n'était pas tendre. N'avait pas de remord. Souriait au mal qu'il leur faisait. Hermione frissonna, se rappelant dans un murmure qu'il avait évolué depuis cette première année. Loin du petit Théodore enclin au sadisme qui s'était présenté à Poudlard lors de leur première année, elle découvrait en lui une tendresse nouvelle. Une tendresse qui n'était pas inconnu à sa soudaine attirance envers lui.

Prudente, elle franchit la porte des cachots, tournant la tête dans tous les sens, de peur de se faire surprendre. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui écrire, l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir d'un piège vint lui tarauder l'esprit. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, mais à chaque coin ou à chaque recoin, elle avait peur de se faire surprendre. Par lui, par un de ses amis. Par n'importe qui qu'elle aurait voulut ne pas voir à ce moment. Elle mit quelques minutes à atteindre la salle des potions, son impatience à découvrir la lettre suivante la rongeant. C'était mal, sa conscience le lui criait, mais elle se sentait fière, d'une certaine façon, qui lui témoigne autant d'attention. Elle s'enorgueillit de son affection pour elle, sachant fort bien que la chute de son piédestal pourrait être brutale.

En cette journée de Noël, alors que peu d'élèves étaient restés à Poudlard, elle entra dans une salle déserte. L'ambiance qui y rôdait était plus glaciale qu'en d'autres occasions. Un soupir de soulagement plus tard, elle se redonna le droit de croire en Théo. La lettre était bien là, à la place qu'elle avait occupée durant les sept dernières années.

« **À Hermione, que j'admire pour son courage de lion** »

L'inscription la fit sourire. Ce courage gryffondorien qu'il disait admirer, elle l'avait souvent vu chez Harry et disait chaque fois que c'était de la stupidité.

« _Hermione,_

_Bravo, tu as trouvé. Heureux de voir que tu ne m'as pas totalement effacé de tes souvenirs! La salle des potions, là où nous avons eu notre premier cours commun. Ah, la première année à Poudlard! J'étais jeune et stupide à l'époque. Je t'entends déjà dire que je le suis toujours aujourd'hui et je ne saurais le nier… J'ai honte à la pensée de tout ce qu'on vous a fait subir en sept ans. Enfin, certains le méritaient, mais cette querelle était des plus idiotes, sans raison réelle. Remarque, vous ne vous gêniez pas non plus! Ce qui me conduit à mon deuxième « je t'aime »…_

_Deuxième raison_

_Je t'aime pour ta loyauté envers ceux que tu aimes. C'est une qualité qu'on attribue généralement à ma maison, mais tu en fais également bon usage. Malgré les dangers, tu n'as jamais hésitée à foncer vers l'interdit pour sauver Harry ou Ron. Quand tu aimes, cet amour semble à toute épreuve. Ils ont beaucoup de chance de t'avoir à leur côté. Là d'où je viens, une amitié comme celle-là est quasi impossible. Nous sommes tous trop « centré » sur notre personne, tous trop lâche et peureux des conséquences et préoccupé par l'image que l'on projette. Tu vois, je suis aussi capable d'avouer mes torts. Je t'aime pour ta fidélité et, même si j'ai souvent envie de les provoquer en duel pour se montrer si crétin, je suis prêt à supporter Potter et Weasley sans rechigner pour toi. _

_Théodore Nott_

_P.S. : Une autre de ces discussions enflammées te dirait? » _

Le sourire d'Hermione s'étira. Ils avaient rarement été du même avis et c'est probablement ce qui lui avait le plus plu. Ils avaient passé des heures à débattre sur un sujet ou sur un autre alimentant l'avis de l'autre sans pour autant capituler. Théodore était brillant, à son niveau intellectuel certainement, et il avait ce don de la pousser au-delà de ses limites. C'était l'une des choses qui lui avait manqué ces derniers moi.

_-Oui, _souffla-t-elle en réponse aux mots sur la feuille, _ça me dirait…_

Dans un couloir du troisième étage, là où ils avaient passé nombre de soirées et d'après-midi à bavarder, elle trouva l'enveloppe déposée aux pieds d'une statue.

« **À Hermione, merci d'avoir illuminée ma vie qui avait toujours été sombre** »

Son cœur rata un battement. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui parler de son passé ou entrer dans les détails en ce qui concernait sa famille, mais elle se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas eu l'enfance heureuse auquel elle avait eu droit. Les cadeaux et les caresses, à en croire ce que certains racontaient, étaient chez les sang-purs synonymes de doloris et de privation. Elle n'avait jamais sut si les rumeurs étaient fondées, mais cette inscription lui confirmait certains de ses doutes.

« _Hermione,_

_Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai élu « domicile » dans ce couloir avec l'espoir vain que tu viennes me rejoindre! Drago et Blaise ont souvent ramené le sujet, prétextant que je passais trop de temps avec toi, que je changeais et me ramollissait. Pure jalousie. J'ose croire que je n'étais pas le seul à espérer. _

_Troisième raison_

_Je t'aime pour ta vivacité d'esprit et pour ta curiosité parfois un peu trop prenante. Il y a peu d'étudiants à Poudlard qui peuvent se vanter d'être aussi brillant. Ton côté obstiné de celle qui veut toujours avoir raison me plait également. J'aimais te pousser à bout et te voir t'énerver même quand je devais admettre, du moins à moi-même, que tu avais raison, que j'avais perdu. L'orgueil est l'un des plus grands défauts d'un Serpentard, pardonne-moi. J'aime aussi l'air buté sur ton visage qui me donne envie de t'embrasser,_

_Théodore Nott_

_P.S. : Ces derniers mois, caché entre deux rayons, j'ai passé des heures à t'observer étudier, mais ça, tu ne l'as jamais su… » _

Elle aurait dut être effarée de cette dernière phrase, mais elle n'en tira qu'un sourire. Qu'il l'ait espionné en train d'étudier, lui confirmait qu'il n'avait effectivement pas cessé de penser à elle. Les derniers doutes qui auraient pu lui rester concernant sa sincérité s'effacèrent à l'instant.

Il n'y avait que quelques personnes dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle franchit les portes. Personne ne prêta attention à elle lorsqu'elle marcha vers l'une des tables du fond : elle était une habituée. À sa place habituelle, elle découvrit la cinquième enveloppe. Ses doigts effleurèrent l'inscription, pressèrent l'enveloppe contre son cœur. Si elle avait été seule, elle l'aurait probablement embrassé.

« **À Hermione, qui a cru en moi alors que personne ne le faisait** »

Elle avait cru en lui, oui, mais il avait déçu tous ses espoirs en une seule phrase. Elle se souvenait de ce moment qui l'avait ensuite fait cauchemarder. Elle aurait tant souhaité qu'il ne fut pas réel.

_Flashback _

_-J'ai pris ma décision, Hermione. Toute ma vie, on m'a poussé en ce sens, je n'ai jamais pensé que je pouvais avoir d'autres options. _

_Ils étaient dans leur couloir, celui que peu de gens fréquentaient, surtout depuis que Théodore se faisait un devoir de faire reculer tous ceux qui s'y aventuraient. Elle avait eu beau chercher à le persuader qu'ils avaient autant qu'eux le droit d'être là, à tout le moins d'y passer, elle n'avait rencontré que des échecs. Il aimait son intimité. Il aimait surtout ne pas s'afficher avec elle. _

_Il était adossé à un mur en face d'elle les bras croisés sur son torse. Elle était assise par terre, les jambes croisées, la tête contre la pierre. Un vide les séparait. Pas seulement physiquement, un certain malaise planait entre eux._

_-Maintenant, tu les connais. J'ai foi en toi, Théo. Je suis certaine que tu peux faire quelque chose de bien! Je t'aiderai si tu veux, suffit d'un peu de volonté._

_-Et être traité de traître? Choisir l'une de ses options me conduirait à la mort. Je serais renié et pourchassé par ma propre famille. Tu n'as aucune idée de comment on traitre les traîtres dans mon camp. Rien avoir avec les sourires chaleureux, les câlins et le pardon! _

_-On peut te protéger si tu nous en laisse la chance. On le peut vraiment!_

_-Non! Non, vous ne pouvez pas! Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi ils sont capables. Tu n'as pas grandit dans ce monde, Hermione, c'est au-delà de ce que tu imagines._

_-Alors dis-le-moi! Théo, ne te croître pas dans le silence…_

_Elle le suppliait de la laisser entre dans son monde, cette bulle dans laquelle il s'était enfermé. Il aurait cédé s'il n'avait pas été entraîné à l'impassibilité en toute circonstance. Si cette lueur effrayante n'avait pas dansé dans ses yeux. S'il avait sut dire oui à son cœur. Au lieu de quoi, il s'empara brutalement de son poignet, l'obligeant à se lever. Il l'attira à lui, lui offrant un regard si dure qu'elle cru qu'il appartenait à un autre. _

_-J'ai pris ma décision, Hermione. Je recevrai la marque des ténèbres comme c'était prévu. _

_Un poignard s'enfonça dans son cœur. L'amour qu'elle avait laissé fleurir s'envolait. D'un geste brusque, elle dégagea son poignet. Elle s'assura que leurs regards se rencontraient bien._

_-Alors j'espère que tu es doué pour courir parce que sur un champ de bataille, je ne laisse jamais fuir les traîtres! _

C'était la dernière fois où elle avait accepté de lui adresser la parole. Le nœud était revenu se serrer au creux de sa poitrine. Elle l'avait oublié, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le fasse renaître? Il ne supportait pas sa joie? Son sourire qu'elle avait retrouvé? Pour effacer sa peine, elle ramena ses yeux sur la lettre. Un autre « je t'aime », une autre fleur qui pousserait en elle.

« _Hermione,_

_Je ne te le dirai jamais assez, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. Je n'avais pas conscience que mes mots et mes actes auraient une telle portée sur toi. J'au eu mal aussi quand je l'ai réalisé. Je ne peux pas changer le passé, mais je peux améliorer le présent et créer un futur enchanteur. _

_Quatrième raison_

_Je t'aime pour la bonté que je retrouve en toi et pour la pureté de ton âme. Tu as réussi à voir en moi ce que personne d'autre n'avait vu : un jeune homme avec une sensibilité qui ne demandait qu'à avoir des rêves. Où puises-tu cette force de croire en chacun? Je suis persuadé que tu trouverais quelque chose en lui aussi si tu t'en donnais la peine! J'ai eu ma chance, pourrais-je l'avoir à nouveau? Je t'aime tant, Hermione! _

_Théodore Nott_

_P.S. : On y voit bien que nous sommes tous différents, quatre maisons qui gagneraient à s'unir._ »

Le jeu tirait à sa fin. Il ne lui restait qu'une enveloppe à découvrir. Et ensuite? Une journée pour aimer l'ennemi et la guerre reprendrait. Elle eut un sourire triste. Elle avait découvert une nouvelle facette du Serpentard à travers les lettres et des sentiments sincères. L'aimer était tout de même idéaliste, Ginny était idéaliste de l'avoir poussé dans ses bras. Hermione doutait d'être assez forte pour elle-même l'être.

Dans la grande salle, le brouhaha habituel régnait. Où chercher? Le silence se fit peu à peu. La voix l'attira lorsqu'elle surplomba toutes les autres.

_-Hermione!_

Elle tourna le visage vers lui. Il se tenait là, debout sur la grande table de Gryffondor. Juste là où elle aurait du s'asseoir.

_-« Le ridicule n'a jamais tué personne. » C'est bien ce que dit le dicton moldu? J'ai pensé que le prouver en montant sur cette table allait aider à ma cause. Je t'ai promis cinq raisons, alors je t'offre la cinquième : _

_Je t'aime pour toi, Hermione. Peu importe ce que dise les gens ou ce en quoi tu crois, je t'aime. Je _t'aime malgré tout le chemin qui nous sépare. Pour toi, je suis prêt à le franchir. Tu as cru en moi_ et je t'ai déçu. Maintenant, je veux me faire pardonner. Je ne veux plus être un traître à tes yeux. Je ne veux plus que la distance nous sépare. Je t'aime, Hermione! Laisse-moi une chance, je te promets que je ne te décevrai plus…_

Elle s'avança vers lui, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Hypnotisée par ses paroles, incapable de détourner son attention. Il l'a charmait. Les yeux braqués sur elle menaçaient de la faire fuir, il lui sourit, lui fit signe. Elle s'arrêta. Il sauta à terre, juste devant elle.

_-Théodore…_

Dans un instant de magie ou peut-être était-ce leurs amis qui enchantèrent ce moment, la grande salle fut envahit par les flocons de neige.

_-Joyeux Noël, Hermione! _

En guise de réponse, elle lui offrit un rire enfantin, lequel il s'empressa d'étouffer de ses lèvres…


	3. Celui qui savait

_Écrit pour la chaîne à drabble du FOF, avec pour prompt 'Théodore' et 'colère'. Hum... je me suis laissée emporté un peu, puisque la limite était de 500 mots, mais je me suis tout de même bien plus à imaginer la scène! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Pairing: Théodore / Drago / Hermione / les Serpentards / le reste du château_

_Rating : K+_

* * *

_Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**Celui qui savait **

Personne ne l'avait jamais entendu se plaindre. Il se tenait souvent à part, le nez plongé dans un livre, et ne relevait que rarement la tête quand quelqu'un s'adressait à lui. Les gens l'ennuyaient disent-ils parfois. Ils les trouvaient tous plus stupides les uns que les autres. Il lui arrivait aussi de se joindre aux autres Serpentards, il n'avait pas été admis dans cette maison pour rien et une vie de solitude n'était pour personne, pas même pour lui. Même dans ces moments, il se taisait, suivant les autres tout en conservant un air détaché. Montrant clairement qu'il était mieux qu'eux.

Jamais on entendait Théodore Nott, pourtant c'était bien ses cris qui filtraient dans le couloir, ses cris que tout le château écoutait. Les Serpentards s'étaient tous réunis dans leur salle commune, regardant presque terrifiés le spectacle qui s'offraient à eux. Les autres, ceux qui n'étaient pas admis à l'intérieur, demeuraient dans le couloir des cachots, l'oreille tendue vers la porte. Personne ne voulait manqué une miette de cet éclat qui était si rare...

-Pour qui tu te prends, Drago Malefoy ? Tu crois avoir tous les droits parce qu'on te surnomme le prince des Serpentards, c'est ça ? Eh bien laisse-moi t'apprendre une chose, tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres !

Acculé contre le mur à côté de la cheminée, Drago Malefoy tentait de faire preuve de courage pour tous les regards qui pesaient sur eux, mais comme un vice ancré dans sa chair, sa lâcheté ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et prenait rapidement le dessus. Jamais il ne pourrait lui tenir tête. Son corps tremblait, loin de parvenir à cacher tout ce qu'il ressentait : la peur.

-Écoute, Théo, commença-t-il empêchant tant bien que mal sa voix de bafouiller.

Mais oser interrompre Théodore Nott, c'était prouvé soit qu'il était stupide, soit qu'il ne l'avait tout simplement jamais vu en colère...

-La ferme, Malefoy ! Tu n'as aucune excuse ! Je t'avais prévenu, tu étais parfaitement au courant. C'est _ma _ petite amie, que ça te plaise ou non. Et comme tu ne semble pas parvenir à te le rentrer dans la tête, peut-être qu'il est temps que je te l'arrache ! Je me demande comment les autres réagiront quand tu ressembleras à Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Sans ce joli minois, plus personne ne t'appellera le prince des Serpentards, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans les yeux de Théodore, dansait une lueur vicieuse, presque sadique. Tout le monde retenait son souffle dans la salle, personne n'osait sans mêler. Personne ne voulait prendre la place de Drago face à son courroux. Personne sauf peut-être une brunette entra en trompe dans la salle, hurlant des mots incompréhensibles.

-Théodore, non ! Ne lui fais pas de mal, s'il te plaît...

Elle jeta ses bras autour de sa taille, le tirant vers l'arrière, l'obligeant à s'éloigner de Drago. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il la contempla un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire sincère, un rire qui n'avait rien de cruel. Un rire qui raisonnait de malices. Un rire qui surprit tout le monde, mais qui ne parvint pas à décoller Drago du mur tant la peur était toujours forte en lui. Il se pencha vers elle, frôlant doucement leurs lèvres ensembles, avant de dire :

-Calme-toi, Hermione. J'ai jamais eu l'intention de lui faire de mal, je voulais juste l'effrayer un peu. Ça serait trop dommage de gâcher un aussi joli visage... Surtout que, s'il éprouve des sentiments pour toi, on pourrait profiter de l'occasion pour expérimenter un peu tous les trois sur ses fantasmes dont tu m'as parlé l'autre jour...

Le silence qui plana alors dans la pièce était probablement plus lourd encore que celui qui avait entouré la colère de Théodore. L'air mortifié d'Hermione se reflétait sur bien des visages. Sur celui de Drago principalement. Mais c'était toujours un air moqueur qui dansait dans les yeux de Théodore...


End file.
